


Altea, Earth and Flowers

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Hunk Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Day 1: Flower Crowns/Flowers





	

It was late at night and Hunk was on his way back to his bedroom from the kitchen, after getting a glass of water, when he passed the holodeck and heard crying coming from within. Curious, Hunk approached the door to the holodeck and knocked before entering. Inside he found Allura kneeling where her father’s AI had once been. Upon hearing him come in Allura turned slightly to face him. Even in the darkness he could still see the tears that stained her cheeks as well as the tears that had yet to fall.

It sadden Hunk to see his friend upset. The AI had been all Allura had had left of her father and now, thanks to Sendak and his crew, it was gone. He knew there was no point in saying ‘are you okay?’ as she clearly was not so instead Hunk said. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not.” Allura replied, tapping a space next to her signalling for Hunk to sit. Hunk did so and set his water to the side. He then looked back at Allura.

“How you holding up?” he asked.

Allura smiled slightly, but the smile soon disappeared when she started talking. “It wasn’t just an AI with my father’s memories. When I would come in here it would generator the part of Altea we had spent so much time in. A field filled with flowers of different shades of pink. It was home.”

“Flowers?” Hunk asked.

Allura nodded. “Yes, flowers. Do you not have those on Earth?”

Hunk chuckled a little. “Yeah we have flowers. Even in the most barren of places. We have all different types of flowers, including fake ones.”

“Fake flowers? How strange.” Allura commented. “What are their purpose?” she asked.

“Well they have lots of different purposes.” Hunk said.

“Like?”

“Some people on Earth are allergic to real flowers, they can’t be near them for lots of different reasons.” Hunk began. “For example they get dry or itchy eyes or they end up coming out in some sort of rash.” He explained.

“So these fake flowers allow them to be in contact with flowers, but without the nasty side effects they experience?” she enquired

“Precisely! Other people get them because they look nice and you don’t have to replace them as they don’t die. Then there’s others that have pets that can’t be near certain types of flowers as they’re poisonous to them. Fake flowers fix that problem as well.”

“How clever! Do these flowers have any other uses?”

“Yeah. You could use them to make flower crowns.”

“Flower crowns? You mean Earth has those as well?”

“Of course! I’m guessing they were a popular thing on Altea?”

Allura nodded. “Very popular.”

That gave Hunk an idea. “Wait here. I’ll be right back okay?”

“Alright. We are you going, if I may ask?”

“I just need to go get some stuff.” And with that Hunk left the holodeck and quickly made it to his room. Searching through the stuff he had brought with him before Blue had taken them to the Castle it wasn’t long before Hunk found them. Items in hand he quickly made his way back to the holodeck.

When Hunk re-entered the holodeck he saw as Allura’s face lit up as she saw what he had in his hands.

“Are those-” she began, pointing at what he was holding “-the fake flowers you were telling me about?”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah. I’ve had them on me for a while. I thought we could maybe turn them into some flower crowns.”

For the rest of the night, and well into the morning, Hunk and Allura sat there making flower crowns and talking about the differences and similarities of both Earth and Altea.


End file.
